Ominous Cloud
by idreamedofstardust
Summary: Unwilling to let Mordrake take the twins, Elsa spills out the name and location of what she promises is a "pure" freak. Edward is skeptical, but decides to take a look.
1. Chapter 1

**Bolded italics is the demon talking. I changed some events from the episodes to fit my plot. I apologize for any OOC-ness. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The moment Edward Mondrake's black, leather boots touched the dry, Florida grass on all Hallow's eve, he instinctively knew, though unsure how, that this year would be different.<p>

This wasn't an all too difficult epiphany to accept. Edward found that despite reaping a soul from whichever freak show called upon him every few years, life could, in someways, still surprise him. After more than a century of fire and brimstone, he all but welcomed the unexpected. It reminded him of what had once made him so passionate about life in the first place.

It began the night he was summoned to Jupiter. A peculiar name for a town, to be sure, but something he could only note briefly. By the end of the night, one freak would be leaving with him. His duty was figuring out who.

Shifting through all the potential candidates proved to be an equally tedious and heartbreaking task. It took a great deal of suffering to appease the demon on the back of his head. Edward, however, was uncommonly empathetic to the agony of others. In ways, it mirrored his own.

So, as he listened to the tragedies relayed to him, most persons with tears in their eyes or trembles in their voice, he couldn't help but find a convenient opportunity to stand up or look away. Anything to guard his own feelings on their unfortunate situations.

He'd almost been certain that the vain Elsa Mars would be his accomplice. He'd spared four freaks before her and the demon, despite being the decider of who stayed and went, was beginning to grow agitated at the continuous mercy. Additionally, her underlying apathy was certainly freak-like in nature.

However, at the last moment, he ended up pulling back his knife and sparing her.

She met much of the criteria, that was clear, but the circumstances of taking her now simply felt wrong to him.

In response to his charity, the woman glanced up at him, tears shining in her eyes, makeup smeared above and below her lashes.

"What are you waiting for?" she demanded again, voice weaker than before. "Kill me."

_**Her desire to die is pitiful. Spare her only for the purpose of lengthening her pain.**_

Edward released a soft sigh before stepping backwards. Just when he believed the demon could not be crueler, it proved him wrong.

Then again, his own sorrow was not as powerful for Elsa as it was for some of the earlier freaks he had met. A part of his heart truly hoped for an ease to their anguish.

"You are not taking me?"

His eyes dropped down to the woman, fingers still tight on his knife.

"It would appear...not," he answered slowly. "Unfortunately, this does put me in a predicament. I had hoped to visit no more freaks tonight, or at least attempt to spare the ones who were innocent of my summoning. But because the demon is not yet appeased, I may very well have to expand my options. Tell me, how precious are the twins to you?"

"Keine!"she shouted, pushing herself up into a standing position. "You are not stealing my headliners!"

"So you did not offer them a place in your show for the purpose of attracting an audience to your own?" he questioned, already knowing the answer.

Elsa abruptly turned from him.

He watched her carefully, curious as to what truths she would allow her lips to divulge. Moreso, he was, if not a bit reluctantly, amazed at her emotional endurance. Not many freaks who had told him their stories were able to collect themselves so immediately. Perhaps there was something worthy of Elsa Mars after all.

_**Pay attention, you fool! You are not here to reflect. You are here to bring carnage!**_

"Hush," he ordered quietly, head inclined to the side. "Your grievances are counterproductive."

He could feel the demon gathering energy to speak once more, but at the last moment, the voice quieted. Not a second later and Elsa spun around, eyes wide. Her smile revealed a line of straight teeth and a smear of red upon the first two.

"I can help you!" she professed, clasping her hands. "I know who you must visit. I know who would meet your definition of a pure freak."

Edward raised a brow, silently gesturing for her to continue.

"She introduced herself to me as Dorothy. Her house is opposite the run down movie theater on the other end of town."

"And what makes you so confident she is what I am looking for?"

Elsa's dry laugh nearly shook her entire body.

"Because she is the only freak I have _ever_ turned away from my show."

Try as he might to deny it, Edward was intrigued with this information. And he didn't need to hear the demon to know it was as well.

"If your promise is empty," he warned, pocketing his knife, "I may very well return for all of your performers."

"You will not be disappointed," Elsa assured, left hand snatching up a pack of cigarettes.

Edward trained his focus on the woman once more, brows knitted together.

"You have me curious, what is this Dorothy's...deficiency?"

Only after her cigarette was lit did Elsa answer.

"You will find out for yourself, ja? Is that not how it goes? You either see it firsthand or coerce out of us a sob story."

Tilting his head, Edward loosened his grip on his cane.

"You do not try to hide your disregard for others, do you?"

Elsa shrugged, puffing out a heap of smoke.

"I went to great lengths to get my twins. Consider it a business transaction. Once you find what a gem Dorothy is, you will no doubt take her. We both win."

Edward considered her words, a frown tugging at his lips.

"I suppose," he mused, "the illusion that this is only business is a fonder one than acknowledging your own immorality."

The woman's smile dimmed into a thin lipped scowl.

"You know _nothing_ about me."

"I'm afraid I know more than I ever intended to learn."

At his words, a green mist started to seep through the tent.

"A lovely evening to you, madame," Edward offered, tipping his hat. "Pray our paths do not cross again."

Before she could get in a final word, he vanished.

x_X_x_X_x_X_x

The house Elsa spoke of, indeed existed, and was not all too difficult to find. It sat isolated of any neighbors, upon grass that appeared much healthier than the rest of the town.

Outwardly, the house was small and disheveled. One would not immediately assume someone inhabited it. A broken window and rotted steps gave it an eidolic feel. He did not doubt small children dared each other to enter it. What they would find inside...well, he was probably more intrigued about that discovery than they were.

Seeing as he had little knowledge of what he would find inside, Edward tentatively stood at the entrance of the front door for a solid two minutes, hands clasped behind his back. Granted, he could not be harmed by whatever freak resided inside, but he also held a desire to know what grotesque travesty this Dorothy had suffered. It must have been grave if Elsa would not take her.

**_Cease behaving like a scared simpleton and enter the house already._**

Tampering down his annoyance, Edward closed his eyes and worked on summoning the mist. Reluctant as he was to admit it, the demon was right. He should not be showing trepidation.

His eyes abruptly slipped open, however, upon detecting a creak pierce the night air.

A second later and half of a woman's form could be seen behind a partially open door.

Caught off guard, Edward raised his chin, eyes giving the woman a quick skim.

"Good evening, my lady."

Based on her cautious examination of him, he expected a meek, hesitant voice to respond.

"Swell costume," the woman chirped, eyes raking down his form. "I was hoping you'd come closer. I was also hoping you weren't the serial killer that's been terrorizing everyone. You're not, are you?"

Edward blinked, eyes sweeping over her form once more.

It wasn't his intention to seem perverse, but he had a remarkably difficult time not absorbing every inch of her.

Primarily because there was nothing, at least upon an initial scan, that looked out of the ordinary.

She was a younger woman, perhaps just a full head shorter than he, with brown hair tied in a loose, sloppy bun. Freckles peppered her ivory complexion, seeming to specifically straddle the bridge of her nose. Her eyes reflected the color of an ocean on a particularly sunny day. And though she adorned an oversized, white blouse and long, brown skirt, Edward's eyes were able to detect the curve of her hips and slight swell of her tummy.

_**Your eyes do not normally take in such fine detail of a woman. May I suggest gutting her to see her insides better?**_

"Stop," he murmured, inclining his head to the side. "Being devoid of lust does not mean I cannot admire a woman's beauty."

_**I have no objections. I merely believe your knife may help in your inspection.**_

Forcing back a scowl, Edward nearly forgot an answer was expected out of him._  
><em>

"I am not the killer."

The woman relaxed, though it was now her turn to observe him with curiosity.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

Debating on how to answer, Edward decided to go the honest route. "It was a stray thought that objected to being contained."

"Wow," she marveled, resting her weight against the door, "you've got that gentleman act down perfectly. I'm glad you decided to introduce yourself from the shadows."

Edward tilted his head to the side.

"The shadows?"

"Yeah. I saw you through the upstairs window, lurking by the old movie theater," she explained, eyes flicking behind him. "Had a hard time telling whether you were friend or foe. Glad to know you're the former."

This did surprise him, though he was careful to not show it.

_**It's impossible for her to have seen us. We were hidden from sight.**_

Internally, Edward concurred with this statement. He had purposefully kept himself invisible when analyzing the house. There simply was no plausible way she could have seen him.

_**Suddenly, we have a curious little mystery, don't we?**_

"Quite," he agreed.

"You talk to yourself, don't you?"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Edward fumbled for a suitable answer.

"My apologies-.'

"No, no," she insisted, "it's fine. My uncle did that. Said it helped him figure things out."

He released the tension he didn't even know had built up, from his shoulders.

"So...did you want to come in for some candy? I know you're a bit old, but I think it isn't fair that there's an age where you're supposed to willingly give up getting free candy. I'm all for trick r treating, no matter what age."

Unable to stop himself, Edward released a soft smile.

"You are too kind, my dear. Though, if it would not ail too much, I am also in need of directions."

The woman's eyes lit up.

"No, not at all! I've only just started learning the town myself, but I'm more than happy to assist you."

"Excellent, thank you."

"Oh...I'm Dorothy, by the way. I also go by Thea," she said, extending her hand. "If it seems like I'm eager for company, you're not wrong. I don't get many visitors. Well, none apart from the boys who try to break in here because they heard it was haunted."

_**How clever, Eddie. You should reward yourself by hunting down a few of them and boiling them alive.**_

Ignoring the malicious suggestions, Edward accepted Dorothy's palm and placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand.

"How does your wife let you out of the house?" she wondered, moving to the side.

The comment both amused and saddened him.

"I am unattached," he revealed, stepping inside, "and more often than not, nomadic. "

"That's a shame, and I mean that in the best way possible. I can think of a handful of girls who'd marry you on the spot just based on how sweet you've been."

Her genuineness was difficult to not notice or respond to. He felt this most persistently upon realizing his legs desired to move forward in an effort to be nearer to her.

_**Are we contemplating lust?**_

Edward instantly took a step backwards.

"I'll go get the town map," Dorothy relayed, shooting him a smile. "Make yourself comfortable. Let me know if you want something to drink."

She ambled off with long steps, allowing his eyes a fine view of her backside swaying back and forth, tight against the fabric.

"Not lust," Edward maintained, taking a moment to eye his surroundings. "You know I am incapable of feeling anything of the sort. But she is courteous. In both life and death, I have always seen this as an attractive trait."

_**That and nothing else?**_

"Of course not. If my eyes linger, it is only to determine what abnormality Elsa deemed too exotic to accept. As of yet, I see none. Her limbs are unmarked and healthy. Her face is free of physical deformities."

_**For now.**_

"Stop it," Edward scolded, pausing in place. "I have noticed you are not being of any help. Is there nothing you are able to detect about her?"

Unpredictably, the demon stayed silent.

"Then we must be cordial," he finished calmly. "Until we are able to conclude Thea's peculiarities."

_**On pet names already? We mustn't get too close to the victim.**_

"I am not weak willed enough to consider laying a finger on her just to appease you."

_**Perhaps not on her, but surely in?**_

Edward's grip on his cane nearly grew painful.

"Why pollute my thoughts with actions neither of us would find true pleasure in performing?"

_**I live to feast on your sanity and drink from your despair. It pleases me to know I can still make you suffer.**_

Inhaling deeply, Edward searched for a place to sit.

"Behave," he quietly ordered, settling for a soft, dusty armchair.

_**We were deceived. As you have made the noble duty of pointing out, there is nothing freakish about this woman.**_

"Elsa-."

_**Lied. Return to the grounds and skin her alive.**_

"I do not believe she lied."

_**You have no proof!**_

"On the contrary, Elsa Mars's character is evidence enough. She is aware of the consequences that will result should she lie and knows my presence is inescapable. Thus, I am convinced there is an unusualness Thea harbors and I am even willing to believe it is bizarre enough to unnerve Elsa Mars."

_**That proves nothing.**_

"Have you not been paying attention? You were the one to help me decipher Elsa's nature," Edward reminded. "Her nature is the evidence itself, as is Dorothy's. It takes a cruel human being to use a kind one as armor."

A few seconds passed by before the demon responded.

_**Pray you are right. Should her freakishness be dwarfed by her humanity, I will possess you myself, cut open her throat, and bathe in her blood.**_

"I will not allow it," he growled, snapping his head to the side.

_**Ah, I always enjoy testing your endurance. We shall see, we shall see, Eddie.**_

Edward exhaled harshly, finally releasing his hold on the cane.

Any further tightening and he was sure it would splinter in two.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it's somewhat interesting. Will Dorothy prove to be a freak? If so, what is she? Again, I'm sorry for the bad characterizations. I know the show had the demon face be a constant voice of hostility and malice, but I also think because it was born with the same brain as Edward, that it would keep some of the regal manners of speaking. Additionally, I'm not even going to pretend I know how to write a German accent. But I think Elsa's non-verbal actions are distinctive enough. I'd like to continue this story, but if there's no interest, I don't mind setting it aside and counting it a day.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**It's only been nearly a year since my last update. The show got boring after Mondrake left and my inspiration went down the toilet. But Hotel has started up and my love for Wes Bentley is in full swing once again (even if he's given a ridiculously stereotypical detective role, far less interesting than his character on FS). As a result, I feel obliged to finish this (which was meant to be, at most, 3 or 4 chapters). I still haven't forgotten about Dorothy or her potential freakishness. It's something I'm very excited to write. Hope you enjoy as well.**

* * *

><p>"I poured you some iced tea, just in case you were thirsty," Dorothy announced, sauntering into the room.<p>

Edward stood when she entered and accepted the glass with a nod.

"Thank you, my dear."

"Thea or Dorothy, please," she insisted, sitting across him on the sofa. "You make me sound so old."

Her nose crinkled, causing her freckles to bunch up, and Edward was struck by how..._adorable_ he found it.

How was that possible? Could he even find things adorable anymore?

The demon, surprisingly, didn't comment on this.

"So," she began, unfolding the map, "what direction do you want to head in?"

"North, preferably."

He stayed quiet as Dorothy worked on shaking the dust off the map and spreading it out on the table between them. Because she went to the trouble, Edward took a few sips from his glass, before setting it down on a nearby coffee table.

Truthfully, he wasn't quite sure how to proceed. Would it be best to be straightforward with her? Or would playing dumb cause her to overshare? Outright threatening her, as he had done with Elsa Mars, wasn't an option. Or at least not one he wished to utilize right away. There was a part of him, perhaps still sentient from his previous life, that wanted her to have a good opinion of him.

**_Pathetic._**

Edward tightened one hand into a fist, but otherwise, didn't respond.

Once the map was in full view, he cocked his head to the side.

"Town line is here," she pointed out, index finger following a straight path. "You can basically get into Jupiter just following this road. There's a lot more minor, dirt roads that branch off soon as you enter from the outskirts of town, but I don't yet know the names of them all."

That she chose to first show him the area in which Elsa's freak show was located, seemed to validate that there was once at least a meeting between Elsa and Dorothy. She appeared to know that area well enough, despite her claim of being new to the town.

"Outskirts," Edward mumbled. "How close to the town line would the freak show be located?"

Only because he was studying her closely, did he pick up on the way her shoulders stiffened through her blouse. He swiftly dropped his gaze just as she lifted her head to look at him.

"I wouldn't know."

**_Liar._**

"I was hoping to make the last show of the evening," he continued, glancing up. "Ah, I suppose there is always next year."

She smiled at him, but it was strained. He'd clearly drifted into uncomfortable territory.

_Now, where to proceed from here? _he pondered.

**_You need to catch her in a lie._**

"Are you not planning to stay past tonight?" she asked.

"I am afraid there are accommodations awaiting me already in a town three hours north of here. My arrival is expected tomorrow."

Nodding, Dorothy slowly pulled the map back together. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you out."

"Your company has more than made up for it," he assured.

Her eyes found his and Edward forced himself not to get lost in what he saw. To indulge himself would be more painful than beneficial.

"You never introduced yourself," she added, tilting her head. "Or would you rather remain mysterious and not tell me?"

"Edward." Like she had done earlier, he extended his hand.

Dorothy grasped it with a surprising amount of firmness, eyes narrowing in thought.

"Edward," she repeated, thumb brushing over top his knuckles.

He didn't register warmness in the pit of his belly until after she released his limb.

Leaning back on the sofa, Dorothy crossed her legs and placed her hands on her lap. The map was resting, carefully folded, on the center of the table.

Edward stifled a cough, trying valiantly not to let his eyes stray down to her legs.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with this evening?"

None of the excuses that came to mind to prolong his interrogation, were convincing enough. And he refused to take her soul to hell. Not until he had the evidence to backup such an action.

_You are remaining uncharacteristically silent_, Edward noted. _Is this not an opportunity for you to mock me for my inability to gain a simple answer?_

**_I know what she is._**

Stronger than Edward's shock to this information was the tone of voice his other half expressed this with. Dare he say it, there was a hint of awe and reverence?

_What is she?_

**_She must admit to it. Follow these next instructions and we will have our answer._**

Unwilling to waste the time to voice his intrigue, he silently agreed.

"If I may ask," Edward started after a moment of silence, "how long have you been a resident of this town?"

"Gosh, I'd say about a month, give or take."

He watched her lean forward. Her arms briefly disappeared from sight, under the table. From his angle, Edward was able to see a tempting amount of skin peeking at him from beneath her blouse. He ripped his gaze away shortly. That warmness in his stomach, churned.

A moment later and she brought up a large bowl of assorted candies and sweets.

"I actually hid this before I greeted you," she admitted, throwing him a shameless grin. "I didn't want to be embarrassed about pigging out."

She unwrapped one sweet and popped it in her mouth. He watched as her tongue licked the remainder of the sweetness from her lips.

**_Stay focused._**

Clearing his throat, Edward shifted in his spot. He attempted not to concern himself with the tingle developing in the lower part of his body, almost all but foreign to him.

"And what brought you here?"

She shrugged. "I wanted a change."

With a bite of the lip, she leaned forward again, hand hovering above the bowl.

Edward waited a moment to ask his next question. It was imperative he didn't sound atypical when voicing it.

"You appear to be very comfortable in solitude. Have you ever worried about living alone?"

Dorothy froze. Her eyes slowly met his.

"Not unless someone gives me a reason to be."

She wore a half smile, but Edward got the impression he was being warned.

_What now? _he demanded.

Plucking a red candy, Dorothy relaxed into the sofa.

"For somebody who's gonna be skedaddling tomorrow, you sure are interested in me."

The second piece slipped behind her teeth. Dorothy closed her eyes and smiled.

"I apologize if-."

"I'm not concerned," she promised, eyes fluttering open. "Ask as many questions as you'd like. I'm pretty much an open book."

He couldn't quite interpret the look she was giving him. Pleasant and carefree on the surface, but beneath it, Edward worried his interrogation was being picked up on.

**_I want her suspicious. It will make what you do next, significant._**

Edward listened to the instructions.

He fought to keep his expression composed.

_NO._

**_You are not being given a choice, Eddie. I will do it myself if I have to._**

_I am not going to-_

The hand lightly holding his cane, jerked back. Edward sprang to his feet and with all the force his body could muster, swung the cane down on Dorothy.

Fear flooded his veins as he braced himself for the contact.

Dorothy abruptly shot out a hand, fingers flying open to expose her palm. Before the cane could strike her, it shattered in mid-air. Splinters flew in every direction, causing Edward to peddle back.

A coat of wood dust littered the air. Dorothy didn't move from her spot, arm still outstretched.

_Did she break it?_

**_Prepare yourself. This will hurt us both._**

Edward emitted a low grunt as a hammer-like force, crashed against his chest. He flew backwards across the room, slamming violently against a wall. Although he'd been dead for centuries, the impact made him feel very much alive, if the gasps for breath and spurts of pain shooting through his spine, were anything to go by.

Dorothy, now standing, approached him, palm still in view. It took a minute for him to realize his feet weren't touching the floor. Every part of his body was pinned, without leniency, to the cracked drywall behind him.

"What are you?"

Gone was any playfulness or jubilation in her voice. Dorothy stood still as a tree amidst a storm, eyes burning, brows crouched in suspicion. Each time Edward inhaled, he felt a new wave of hot, wired energy seep into his skin. Whatever Dorothy was, she was very, very powerful.

"I could ask the same of you," he managed out, relieved she didn't put any pressure on his throat.

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt," she defended. "I thought maybe you were just a lonely stranger looking for some company."

"What gave me away?"

Since the demon had grown oddly quiet, Edward sought the answers himself.

"You brought an odd aura in with you the moment you entered my house. I only recalled where I had felt it, after holding your hand. You _reek_ of hell."

Those freckles bunched up once more and Edward wasn't able to contain his smile.

"I take it you are not a fan, my dear?"

The corner of Dorothy's lips, twitched.

"It has been a while since I have met such an arrogant hellspawn. Mind your words. I have smited your kind for far less."

**_Just as I had suspected._**

Edward abruptly dropped from the wall, landing neatly on his feet. Fire raced through his pulse and into his veins. His blood boiled with the most pleasant ache.

Dorothy backed up, palm moving in an upward motion.

**_Allow me to get acquainted with her, Eddie. No need to fret, I want her alive._**

Though he was often reluctant to give the demon full control, in this case, Edward allowed it. His curiosity was at an all time high and as kind as he wished to be to Thea, he doubted what he wanted to know would be so easily revealed. Seeing as she was equipped with a remarkable backbone and a dangerous amount of power, it was best he be at his strongest when facing her.

"So," Edward spoke, lips curling up into a smirk, "hell is not an ideal vacation?"

Dorothy's body was flung backwards. She hit the wall with a little less force then she herself had used. Still, it was enough to pull a quiet oomph from her as she struggled to break against the invisible hold.

"I haven't had the pleasure of meeting one of you before," he remarked, strolling toward her. "So few actually walk this Earth; but how lucky am I to have captured you."

Dorothy bared her teeth and snarled. Strands of hair fell loose from her bun, giving her the appearance of a tousled goddess.

Edward's heart rate picked up. That both he and the demon, for once, were in such equal, unanimous agreement, regarding this woman, was nothing short of astounding. The demon found her fascinating for what she was, which Edward wasn't still completely sure of. He, on the other hand, found her fascinating because she constantly surprised him. She was also quiet beautiful, especially when angry.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"You've been bargained to me," he answered. "By a woman named Elsa Mars."

Her anger quickly made way for confusion.

"Elsa who?"

"The owner of the freak show."

Dorothy blinked a few times. "What is the outline of this bargain?"

Edward crossed his arms. He tapped at his chin, feigning deep thought.

"Out of vanity and ignorance, she summoned me. I am required, by midnight, to take a being to hell with me. A freak of the purest nature."

"Why would she give you my name?"

"Did she strike you as a morally upstanding woman?"

A hint of defeat caused her brows to crease down. She looked away, bottom lip clasped between her teeth.

Edward was reminded of a small animal caught in a trap, searching for an escape.

"Additionally, I can understand how she misinterpreted you for a freak."

Her head snapped back to him. "I do _not_ meet your criteria."

His brows rose.

"No? Prove it. Show me what Elsa saw."

Slamming her eyes shut, Dorothy's head slumped against the wall.

He could just barely hear her response.

"I can't."

"You are right," Edward reasoned, unfazed by her distress. "I suppose I could take your soul regardless."

She shivered, turning her head away.

"My strength supersedes yours for only one reason I can think of, and that is that you are young. Why else would you be wandering this world without supervision, much less alone? Do you know that my kind torture entities like you for amusement?"

"Is that what you want to do?" she shot back. "Torture me?"

Before the demon could answer, Edward took back control of his voice. He had an inkling what was about to be said would only make her more hostile toward him. Despite the courageous front she put on, he got the impression that it wasn't often she was rendered powerless. He needed to approach this unexpected situation, somewhat delicately.

"It is not my intention whatsoever," he answered. "As difficult as this may be to believe, I have come to grow quite fond of you, Thea."

Her eyes met his. She studied him for a few seconds, seemingly debating something.

"Has he always been with you, or were you possessed at a young age?"

"I am afraid I was born with him."

The ease with which he gave out this information, surprised him. Surprised and _relieved_ him. He did not have the best history of informing women just who exactly he shared his body with. That he was able to answer without shame or fear, lessened the weight of anguish lodged in his chest.

**_She pities you._**

"Preferable," Edward murmured softly, "to being reviled."

"Your situation is unusual," she commented, features softening. "I am sorry fate was so unkind to you, Edward."

He could not sense any deceit in her tone, nor find any mockery in her face.

The previous heat simmering in his belly, spread warmly through the rest of his body.

**_You will feel this again, all in good time. First, we must get business out of the way._**

He was well aware of what the demon still wanted from her.

Edward's fingers curled together, only remembering a moment too late that he no longer had the presence of something sturdy to grip.

"I do not take bargains lightly," he declared, clasping his hands behind him. "And as a result of an unlucky transaction, you have been thrown into my path. I have little less than an hour-."

Pausing, Edward blinked. Out of nowhere, he was tempted to yawn and was not entirely sure why.

"-an hour," he repeated, focusing on her once more, "to determine if you are worth as much as Elsa believes you are."

"I am not!" she insisted, wrists suddenly becoming animated. "Edward, please, compared to what you seek, I am ordinary."

He withheld the fact that he still did not know what that was.

"You are not the only life Elsa bargained. If I do not take you, I have promised to take the souls of every freak in her show. Would you rather I do that?"

**_Oh, how cunning of you, Eddie. Her kind are disgustingly unwavering in their compassion._**

Edward felt, rather than saw, her hesitation. He was not thrilled to force her into this position, but time was of the essence.

**_And you know just how badly you wish to keep her._**

"I will be fair to her," he disagreed.

**_You are insulting how well I know you._**

He did not bother to answer, mildly bothered at the idea of how right the accusation was.

"What do you want?"

Purposefully, he avoided looking her in the eyes. Her tone straddled the line between resignation and animosity.

"I wish to see what convinced Elsa you were a freak too exotic of holding a place in her show. If I determine she is accurate...well, we will deal with that possibility when we come to it."

He heard her sigh.

"Fine. But, you must release me. I cannot show you comfortably in this position."

**_Our power exceeds hers. She is aware of this._**

Nodding, Edward twirled his wrist in a circular motion. He watched her drop and land neatly on her feet.

She stood still for a moment, head casted down.

Edward was unable to keep his eyes off her. Scenarios filtered through his head of what she would show him, but nothing could prove itself with certainty.

"It was an accident," Dorothy revealed, lifting her head up, "that Elsa saw me. To say she turned me down for her show, is a nauseating exaggeration."

She brought her hands to her chest and without breaking eye contact with him, began to unbutton her blouse.

All the words Edward wished to say, were caught beneath the weight of his tongue. He attempted to turn his head out of respect, but the effort proved to be tiring and if he was at all honest with himself, he did not fully want to look away.

Her hands did not slow and before he knew it, she was discarding the blouse somewhere to her left.

He noticed several things at once, the most prominent one being a result of his biology.

Which intrigued him. Prior to meeting Thea, his body had never given the slightest indication that he still felt attraction. Consequently, he believed himself to be impotent. Not that this was a significant loss. Coming to Earth every few years, on Hallow's Eve, was out of duty and tradition. There were times where he yearned for the companionship some of the freaks he met, had, but that yearning tampered out shortly after and he failed to give it any thought for a few years.

Dorothy reminded Edward that once long ago, he was a man who desired.

"If this was all it took to silence you, perhaps I should have answered the door naked."

Edward quickly looked down. A blush crawled up his cheeks. Her words pushed his thoughts in a direction he could not afford to go. Not now.

He inhaled in an effort to compose himself. This was considerably difficult to do as each time he blinked, his mind lingered on the heaviness of her breasts and the tiny, white bow stitched into the design of her undergarment.

What aided him in regaining control was something else that failed to escape his notice.

Her body held a variety of scars, some deeper than others, many criss crossing over each other. They appeared to be mostly healed over and were not unattractive. Rather, what soured his mood him were the amount she had and how they had been attained. He did not like thinking about the latter.

When he finally considered himself able to look up, Dorothy had her head tilted to the side. She was attempting to gather something from him. He allowed his eyes to stray to a red scar overtop her ribs. His fingers itched to touch it. His lips longed to kiss it.

"As you can see, I am no stranger to your kind."

He knew this was aimed toward the demon. He felt responsible, nevertheless.

**_Fools. What a shameful waste of perfectly delectable flesh._**

Edward didn't bother with a response. At least not with that one.

Dorothy exhaled slowly. One hand went to free her hair of her bun. Her eyes fluttered shut and she worked on shaking the tension from her shoulders.

He surveyed her with great interest, not realizing he was holding his breath.

Seconds ticked by, something he was faintly aware of, but could not give the proper attention to. His eyes were firmly trained on her face. Her brows were tightly drawn in a line of concentration. Her eyes were pinched tight and the muscles around her mouth were stiff.

_What could cause such a consolidation of effort?_

He didn't have to wonder for much longer.

A gust of wind greeted him, causing his eyes to slam shut. Something crashed to the ground. Upon opening them, it took a moment for him to realize what he was seeing. Or rather, what he wasn't.

His view of the room behind her, was obstructed by the presence of large, alabaster wings. From what he could observe, they jutted out from somewhere on her upper back, arcing up into an elegant curve, before angling down for three feet until a few feathers merged into pointed tips. Because of their size, Dorothy kept them hunched, tips curling into the room, against the opposite ends of the wall.

She did not appear embarrassed or fazed by his staring.

And Edward found he could do little else than stare.

They were exquisite.

**_You understand what you must do._**

He temporarily ignored this comment.

"You are an...angel?" he confirmed.

"In the flesh," she said, frowning slightly. "One morning, I was attempting to get at some knots that had developed on my last trip back from the Astral realm. Have you been?"

Edward shook his head.

"It is a cumbersome trip," she explained, massaging the back of her neck. "I do not sleep often, and when I do, the ability to dream escapes me. So, I was never able to travel there through subconsciousness alone. There is also rumored to be a portal that connects this world with the astral one. Unfortunately, the location of it has yet to be found. Flying was my only means of getting there."

"I take it the trip is lengthy."

Her wings shook as the tips pressed against the wall. He got the impression she was stretching.

"The most difficult mode of getting there, yes. Having to evade the creatures who guard the realm, was also tedious. I needed a good groom after the trip."

"And an area where your wings would not be confined," he realized. "I am to guess Elsa stumbled upon you entirely by accident."

A hint of a grimace played on her lips. "When I was in the field months ago, there was only a trailer that I had foolishly assumed was empty. My fault. I had hoped money would buy her secrecy. Clearly, I was mistaken."

Edward attempted to slow his racing thoughts.

"She did not turn me away," Dorothy added. "I am half tempted to drop her from a very high cliff for insinuating that she did."

He smiled. "I am confident you are not the first person to harbor such an urge."

She relaxed somewhat. Her hands ceased wringing together.

"So," she stated, "as you can see, you have been somewhat misled. True, I am not exactly normal, but my peculiarity is not worth being damned."

**_Eddie._**

The growl in which his name was emitted, alerted Edward of what the demon wanted.

Dorothy watched him carefully.

"Would you consider an eternity with me, equal to damnation?"

Her lips parted.

"Edward...my place is not in the underworld you inhabit. To take me there without my consent and with the awareness that I am not a pure freak, is wrong. You know this."

He considered her words with no shortage of conflict in his chest. She was of a different nature, not bound to human rules and certainly not to the fate Elsa hoped to shackle her with. Humans, and more specifically human freaks, were his specialty, along with the complicated ways their physical and mental state caused them to exist as permanent anomalies. Dorothy did not meet his criteria.

And yet, ignited by his newfound desire, was a selfishness so encompassing that he struggled to deliberate without it. He doubted after this night that he would ever see Dorothy again.

**_I will not allow you to leave this house without taking her with us._**

Perhaps this was the other half of it. He had never felt the demon so hungry for the essence of another being. Edward guessed it was the dynamic of what Dorothy represented: goodness, salvation, light. It drew the demonic half of him to her like a moth to a flame. He knew that as aggressive as the demon was being, it had no intention of harming her.

Thus, his desires aligned with Edward's own, and this easily allowed reason to be blotted out by need.

Their eyes met.

Her wings drew back-apprehensive and tense. She leaned forward, analyzing each expression he wore.

Edward's chest clenched, in excitement and guilt.

"I am sorry, Thea."

* * *

><p><strong>This story will conclude in the next chapter. I got the idea for Dorothy's 'freakishness' from that one teaser trailer that premiered in the summer of 2014 for Freak Show. It has a woman whose angel wings are being held up by sticks. I thought how interesting it would be if Edward and his demonic bro, met a real angel.<strong>


End file.
